Nuvens
by Bloodred Lace
Summary: Temari não entendia o que havia de tão interessante em observar nuvens... será que precisava que alguém lhe desse razões para ela achar isso divertido? [ShikamaruxTemari] [OneShot] [Presente de Aniversário para Daniela Alex]


**Oi! Cá estou eu de volta com uma fic. Desta vez, para milagre dos milagres, é um ShikamaruxTemari, a prenda de aniversário da minha filha. Bem, vemo-nos lá em baixo outra vez.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence. Mas um dia... eu vou ter dinheiro suficiente para comprar os direitos sobre a personagem Uchiha Itachi.**

Nuvens

Uma certa loira caminhava pelas ruas de Konoha. Tinha acabado de chegar à vila, pois viera com os seus irmãos, Kankurou e Gaara, o Kazekage. Este tinha assuntos a tratar com a Godaime.

Não queria admitir, mas procurava por Shikamaru. Ele era a pessoa com quem se dava melhor naquela vila. Não que não gostasse da companhia de Sakura ou até mesmo Hinata, mas o Nara era diferente. A personalidade dele completava-a de algum modo e estar perto dele dava-lhe paz de espírito.

"Onde se meteu aquele problemático?", pensou.

Estava um pouco distraída a olhar para os lados em busca do moreno, enquanto andava, por isso, não reparou em alguém à sua frente. Só se deu conta da presença dessa pessoa quando trombou com ela com toda a força. Vasos, flores e caixas, caíram pelo chão, espatifando-se.

-Itai… – ouviu alguém queixar-se. – Gomen…

- Não, a culpa foi minha… - começou Temari.

- Aaaaaaah! – berrou a pessoa, histérica. – Só podia ser! A loira oxigenada de Suna!

- O quê?! – Temari exaltou-se. – Ah, não! Tanta gente nessa vila e tive logo que encontrar a loira burra da floricultura.

- Nande? Burra és tu, que não vês as pessoas à tua frente!

- Eu?! Oras! Também podias ter visto e desviado se tivesses olhos na cara!

- Ora sua…

As duas continuariam com a troca de farpas por horas e horas, se mais alguém não tivesse aparecido.

- Ino… Temari-san, já chega. – tentou Chouji acalmar.

- Ah… Olá, Chouji! – cumprimentou Ino.

- Oi, Ino. – retribuiu ele. – Temari-san, tudo bem?

- Hã? Ah sim.

As duas levantaram-se do chão. Ino apanhando as flores que sobreviveram do "acidente".

- Estás a andar por aí sozinho, Chouji? – perguntou a Yamanaka.

- Não. Estava com o Shikamaru até agora. Ele vinha comigo, só que viu vocês duas discutirem, então disse: "que problemático" e foi embora. – explicou o Akimichi.

Ao ouvir o nome do Nara, fez-se um clique na cabeça de Temari.

- Shikamaru? Onde ele foi? – perguntou.

- Não tenho a certeza, Temari-san. Mas deve ter ido ver as nuvens. – respondeu o rapaz.

- Porque tanto interesse no Shikamaru, oxigenada? – alfinetou Ino.

- Nada que seja da tua conta, loira burra. – devolveu a Sabaku.

- O que estás a fazer em Konoha, já agora?

- Vim com os meus irmãos, o Gaara é o Kazekage, caso não te lembres.

- Eu lembro muito bem. Só acho isso uma desculpa para veres o Shikamaru.

Temari lançou um olhar mortal à outra loira.

- O meu irmão tem assuntos a tratar com a Hokage. – respondeu.

- Sei… – disse Ino.

- Bem… vou indo. Até mais!

Dito isto, a ninja de Suna, ajeitou o seu leque nas costas, deu meia volta e continuou o seu caminho. Virou à esquerda e à direita nas ruas por onde passava até sair do campo de visão dos outros. Então, dirigiu-se rapidamente para o relvado onde Shikamaru se costumava deitar para observar o céu.

Quando saiu de entre os prédios da vila, deparou-se com a extensão plana e verde à sua frente. Procurou com os olhos algo que se parecesse com Shikamaru naquela imensidão verde. Lá avistou alguma coisa parecida com uma figura humana deitada na erva. Aproximou-se lenta e silenciosamente, até o seu corpo fazer sombra sobre o dele.

O rapaz tinha os olhos fechados, mas ao sentir o exterior escurecer, murmurou:

- Que problemático.

Temari sabia que ele sabia que era ela que estava ali.

- É assim que se cumprimenta uma amiga que não se vê há muito tempo? – indagou.

- É muito problemático cumprimentar as pessoas. – retrucou ele.

Noutra situação, ela teria ficado irritada, mas já estava à espera de uma resposta do género, então, sorriu. Ele abriu os olhos negros e sorriu-lhe de volta. A Sabaku tirou o leque das costas e deitou-se ao lado dele, pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Não sabes fazer mais nada na vida, para além de observar nuvens, seu preguiçoso? – comentou Temari.

- Pelo menos não é algo problemático, sua problemática. – afirmou o Nara, simplesmente.

- Aff… pára de dizer "problemático". – exasperou-se ela.

- Aff… és muito problemática, Temari.

Ela rolou os olhos. Ainda mal se tinham falado e já estavam a discutir. Mas era algo normal, era sempre assim. As suas personalidades chocavam-se, e, como dizem, os opostos atraem-se.

- E tu és um preguiçoso irritante!

O ninja de Konoha apenas suspirou e não respondeu. Ficaram alguns instantes em silêncio, apenas a verem as nuvens brancas navegarem como barcos através do azul do céu.

- Sinceramente… - começou a irmã do Kazekage, cortando o silêncio. - Não entendo o que há de tão interessante em observar nuvens. É aborrecido.

- As nuvens são livres. Não têm obrigações. Ficam simplesmente a flutuar por aí. Gostava de ser livre como elas. Mas pelo menos posso observá-las, transmite-me calma. – esclareceu o jovem.

- Hum… estou a ver… Pela primeira vez disseste algo que não é problemático e sem usar "problemático". – observou ela, em tom de brincadeira.

- Aff… que problemático… - murmurou o ninja das sombras.

- Pronto… lá vem o "problemático". Não sai nada da tua boca sem ser essa palavra? – reclamou a rapariga.

Ele cansou-se de tanta reclamação e num movimento, não tão impensado da sua parte (sim, porque Shikamaru não faz nada sem pensar muito bem antes), levou o seu corpo para cima do dela, apoiando-se com os braços.

- Sai sim… como isto, por exemplo… - sussurrou.

E beijou-a, deixando-a surpreendida. A rapariga arregalou os olhos, enquanto ele os tinha fechados e os seus lábios encaixados nos dela. Por fim, lá se rendeu, abraçando o tronco do rapaz, à medida que correspondia ao beijo com intensidade. As bocas entreabertas remeteram-nos para uma carícia mais profunda. Continuaram mais algum tempo a brincar com os lábios um do outro, até se separarem. Shikamaru olhou Temari, que tinha as bochechas levemente rosadas, nos olhos, e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Ainda achas aborrecido observar nuvens? – questionou.

- Hum… não sei… - respondeu ela, parecendo pensativa. – Suponho que não. – ela sorriu.

O Nara, subitamente, fez uma cara séria, e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Supões? – indagou. – Bem, então acho que te tenho que dar mais razões para teres a certeza.

Mal deixou a outra ninja inspirar, já a tinha beijado outra vez. Desta vez, ela correspondeu imediatamente, empurrando Shikamaru para o lado e ficando em cima dele.

- Hum… tens razão. Observar nuvens não é aborrecido, é divertido. Acho que nunca mais me vou aborrecer a observar nuvens… – comentou ela. – E tu, afinal, não és assim tão preguiçoso.

O rapaz sorriu e apenas a puxou pela nuca para mais um beijo.

Ficaram ali toda a tarde, envolvidos em beijos, carícias e abraços, enquanto as nuvens continuavam a flutuar pelo céu, arrastadas pelo vento.

Palavras como "amo-te", "meu amor" e do género não foram pronunciadas, não eram necessárias. Afinal… eles entendiam-se perfeitamente com poucas palavras.

Fim

**Acho que ficou curtinho, mas a minha cabeça não deu para muito mais. Espero que tenham gostado e sobretudo a minha filha. **

**

* * *

**

**Parabéns!!! Espero que tenhas gostado da fic! E que contes muitos mais aninhos a chatear a tua mãe aqui xD**

**

* * *

Por agora não tenho mais nada a dizer. Então, deixem reviews, por favor e até à próxima!**

Beijos!


End file.
